I Need Camp Half-Blood
by Psyche Castle
Summary: Indira finds out she's a demi-god from her father. When her dad and step-mother don't allow her to go to camp and meet her siblings and cousins she runs away. Follow Indira in her story! Takes place during HoH when the Greeks are preparing to fight the Romans. I am terrible at summaries sorry) Disclaimer: I don't look like a forty-year-old man, do I?
1. I'm a Demi-god?

**Enjoy my latest fanfic and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Mega Blocks (reference)**

"Brad, Colin, time for bed." Allen McKay told his 3 and 5-year-old son. The family of 5 was sitting in the living room after dinner talking about many things.

"But dad!" The boys whined. The children were on the floor playing with Mega Blocks.

"Your father is right boys, put your blocks away in the toy chest and then head upstairs to wash up. I will be up there in a bit to tuck you in." Jesse McKay sternly told the boys. Both children groan and put the toys away in the blue and red toy chest. Then raced each other up the stairs. Once the boys were out of sight Jesse excused herself to the other room to do the dishes from dinner.

"Dad what's going on?" Indira asked with concern. Indira was sitting on a black leather chair, she hated it but her dad and step-mom insisted that she sit there because there was nowhere else to sit and they didn't want her to sit on the floor.

"Honey, we're gonna talk about your mom." Her father told her gently.

Indira's mood shifted from concern to curiosity, her eyes flamed yellow. "I thought she died?"

"Well that was a little white lie on my part. Come here." He beckoned her over to the couch. She got up from the dreary chair and made her way to the couch. She sat next to her dad and he pulled her into him. Allen kissed Indira on the crown of her head before continuing. "Sweetheart, your mother, well there is no easy way to say this, but your mom is a goddess."

"A goddess?" Her eyes now as bright as the sun.

"Yeah, Iris, goddess of rainbows, messenger of the gods. I don't know how you haven't noticed your eyes and hair changing colors. At the moment your eyes are bright yellow instead of their normal blue!"

"L-like the Greek goddess?"

"Yes, I know this is hard, but monsters have started to come more and more now and I need to give you a dagger to protect yourself. Your mother also wanted your go to camp, but I don't think I could let you go…"

"Camp?"

"There is a camp, with all your cousins, on the godly side of course, and they train you to fight and your siblings are there, but I don't want you to. I don't know what I would do without you here, I 'd miss you so much."

"Wait you have more kids?"

"No, no sweetheart. Your mother does, you many siblings. I want you to keep this." He handed her a dagger. It had a rainbow handle with a sharp bronze blade, "Strike me."

"What?!" Her eyes blazing red as well as her hair turning from blonde to yellow to red, her unawareness.

"Come on, you can do it!"

"Dad no." She was almost in tears, what kind of sick joke was this. Also, unaware to her the couch was turning red around her. Her father noticing this kept going, but doing a little explanation.

"It won't hurt me, I am only a human. That blade will only hurt demi-gods and monsters. But me I am invincible!"

She giggled, "O-ok dad." She sliced the blade into his hand he whined in agony. "Dad I am so sorry!" Half the room turned a light orange in concern.

"Beautiful, it's ok, just a joke." He assured her. The room turned back to normal, everything except her eyes. "Ok I think it is time you also went to bed. I assume you will want to know more in the morning?" She nodded, "Ok you can think up questions while you get ready for bed. I will tuck you in in a bit."

Jesse walked down the stairs, "The boys are asleep. Don't wake them Indira." She sneered, she was tempted to make her life miserable for the moment, but her Allen was sitting with her on the couch after telling her some news that didn't concern her. She wanted to know but he said one word, "Mother." She wanted to know so badly, but she knew she could coax it out of him later.

"Allen, honey can I talk to you in a bit?" She sweetly said batting your eyes.

"Sure Jess, let me tuck Indira first." He replied. She glared at Indira as she stood up and headed downstairs to the basement, where her room and bathroom reside.

Indira walked past Jesse on the way to her room, "Night Jess."

"Indira, either mom, mother, or Mrs. McKay."

"I will not call you mom, you are not her. And I do not believe that you should be Mrs. McKay. So, Jess works." Indira skips down the stairs before Jesse can retort. Jess gritted her teeth, she hated that girl. When Allen and herself got married 6 years ago, Indira hated her. Jesse was fed up with her rudeness by day two, but she loved Allen and now they had 2 handsome sons together.

About five minutes later Allen started descending into the basement to tuck Indira in.

"Dira, you ready for bed?" He asked her. He noticed her eyes were green, happy.

"Yeah daddy I am in my room." She replied. He walked in seeing her in her rainbow pajamas, and he knew why.

"One question before bed." He told her.

"Would she like me?" Indira looked like she had thought a lot about this, even before tonight.

"She would love you. I know it in my heart. She wishes she could raise all of her children, but there is some ancient law that they cannot interfere with young hero's lives. Blah, blah, blah." She laughed.

"I'm a hero?"

"You will be someday; all demi-gods are called heroes because they all have the potential."

"So, the Greek gods are real." She said in disbelief.

"Yep. Time to sleep, we can go for ice cream and shopping tomorrow, if you like?"

"Like, I would love to dad!"

"Only if you sleep." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room, to talk to his wife upstairs.

"My mom is a goddess!" She whispered to herself after her father left.

-Upstairs-

"So what were you talking to Indira about?" Jesse tried to seduce out of him.

"Her mother, which is none of our concern." He told her.

"I thought she was dead."

"All I am going to say she is not." He layed down the law, "No more pushing, I am taking Indira to the Mall tomorrow. I am sure you can handle the boys."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because we have things to discuss."

"Should I be worried about this, other woman?"

"No Jess. I loved her and I got an amazing gift, but she has many tasks to do. I would rather not talk about this at the moment. Let's go to bed." He kissed her on the lips assuring her more. The two hand in hand then walked to their bedroom on the main floor, bridging the gap between the children.

-Indira's Room-

Indira was looking at her dagger. Her dad gave her a slip of paper telling her how it works and what its name was. The only thing was the note was from her mother. The dagger was from her mother. She read the card over and over again looking at it, then it hit her. It is in another language then English. It was in Greek and she could read it all. She had always had dyslexia and was a terrible reader, she was beginning to wonder why she could read it easily.

The name of the dagger was kindness. Her mother told her it was so she could say "I killed them with kindness." Iris also told her that if you push on the bottom of the dagger it turns into a rainbow charm bracelet and to turn it back yank it off, it will only brake by her touch and there is no clasp so it will immediately change into a bracelet on her wrist. She had already tried this many times and worked like her mother said. She was happy, but also sad, because her mother couldn't tell her all of this in person. She sighed and her room turning a very light blue as she drifted to sleep.

 **So, I had this idea pop into my head. I will tell you how in a future chapter, because I was doing something, had an idea. I won't tell you yet cause that would be a spoiler. I hope you enjoyed, please review.**

 **-Psyche Castle**


	2. Daddy Daughter Day!

**walker at heart:** **This story has lots of potential. I loved the first chapter. Please continue, I am exited to see what happens next.**

 **Thanks for the review! But I would like to see more! I hope you like this next chapter, it is a little short, but I need this as a buildup.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Olive Garden, or Justice or if there is a Joe's Ice Cream, well guess who doesn't own that either.**

-The following Day-

It was 9:43 when Indira's father, Allen woke her up. He sat on the side of her bed. "C'mon Dira, get ready time to get ready for our daddy daughter day. The mall opens at 10:35, we want to get there early." He shook her awake. She groaned sitting up. She was excited to spend a day with her dad they hadn't done something like this in a while, and she missed it.

"What time is it?" She whined.

"Dira, it's 9:45 you got enough sleep, I am going to make breakfast and I want you to put on your clothes for the day and meet me upstairs. Got it?" He told her.

"Got it!" She yawned. Allen walked out and left Indira to get dressed and ready for the day. She got up changing into her rainbow, butterfly T-shirt and some white washed jeans. Grabbing the necklace with her name engraved on it and ran upstairs, running into Jesse.

"Watch where you are going, India!" Jesse sneered.

"My name is Indira, Jesse." Indira sneered back.

"Whatever, have fun at the mall." She stated with sarcasm and a hint of hate and a pinch of jealousy.

"I will." She retorted. Walking away to get breakfast and out of here as fast as possible.

"Hey doll!" He handed her a plate of pancakes and started to clean up the mess he made while making breakfast. "So, I say the mall first maybe get you a new outfit, then to your favorite restaurant, Olive Garden, **(A.N. My fav restaurant too!)** ending at Joe's Ice Cream. What do you think, kid?"

"Sound like a plan!" She eagerly shoved the rest of her pancakes in her mouth and ran to grab her favorite purple coat, and purple converse. Her father seeing her readiness grabbed his coat and shoes, yelled to his wife that they were leaving, and grabbed his daughter's hand escorting her out the door.

-Mall-

Walking into the local Justice Store Allen told his daughter, "Ok, Dira, you can pick out one complete outfit, but our reservation at the restaurant is 12, so I suggest you hurry."

"Okay dad!" She looked at almost everything until she found a beautiful white shirt with a cat on it (her favorite animal) and had also found a pair of deep blue jeans, and a necklace with a cat on it to match the shirt. She ran to her father showing him the outfit in hand.

"I love it Indira! Why don't you try it on, so we can see how it fits?" He suggested chuckled at his daughter's delight. He was excited to tell her about Iris at lunch, but was also dreading it. He wanted her to know, but then she would want to go to camp and fight and be with people like her. He knew she would be safe there but he also didn't want her to leave, he loved her too much.

"Sure dad!" She walked to the changing room, coming out a minute later in all the clothes she picked out.

"Indira I will be beating the boys off with a stick." He loved her outfit.

"You think dad?"

"I know sweetie."

After Indira changed back into her other clothes and checked out, they walked across the street from the mall to Olive Garden. Indira had purposely given her dad a little security, making him think she didn't have any more questions, but that was an act. She was going to interrogate him the moment they sat down.

"McKay reservation." Allen told the girl at the desk.

"Ah, is it someone's birthday?" She started leading them to a booth towards the back.

"Nope, more like a celebration of life." Allen informed her.

"Oh, I am so sorry for your loss." The waitress sympathized.

"No, we found out her biological mother is alive after years of believing she's dead." Allen entered her

into the loop.

"OK, here is your booth, your server will be here in a moment." She handed them menus and walked

away.

"Dad, what did mom look like?" Indira asked as soon as the waitress took one step in the other

direction.

"Well her eyes were always changing colors, like yours, and her hair was always different day to day. She told me that originally her hair was blonde like yours and she had green eyes. She said she never knew what her children would look like because rainbows always change, like her."

"Next question, why did she like you?"

"Because at the time, I worked for a mining company and we mined crystals that reflected light to make rainbows. I had so many hanging around the apartment. It attracted her." I continued like this for the rest of the meal.

-Last Two Questions-

"What is the camp you were talking about, what is it like?" She asked her father.

"Well your mother explained, it's where you are trained to protect yourself and have support from people like you. You learn how to fight with a sword and, " he leaned closer to her, "use your powers." He continued, "Kids go on quests to help keep monsters at bay and many more, camp like activities. It is for an entire summer, but some kids, unwanted by their parent, stay their year round."

"Can I go?"

"I don't want you to. I would miss you too much. I mean, I am no wizard, but I can try to protect you." He explained.

"But dad, there are outcasts like me there. I need to know how to defend myself. I won't be there that long anyway. Only a summer, and you have Jesse, Brad, and Colin, to keep you company. I really want to go! Please, please! My siblings are there!"

"Maybe next summer, I just, just…"

"But,"

"No buts," He interrupted her. The waiter walked up with the check. Handing it to Allen, then turning to the daughter of Iris.

"Hello, daughter of the rainbow, would you like to order death." He chuckled. He lunged at her, but when he called her "daughter of the rainbow" was already holding Kindness. When he lunged he transformed into a dog/seal which she would later know is called a telkhine. The dog/seal exploded into golden dust upon impact of the dagger.

"Dira we're leaving." He grabbed her arm, almost wanting to carry her to get her to the car faster. He got the car started and drove straight to their house.

 **What do you think? Please review! I will be updating less because of school.** **. Have a great day!**

 **-Psyche Castle**


	3. Telling Jess

**Hay! I am not dead. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy please R &R!**

Indira was petrified to say the least. She was out of her mind scared, but also proud. She'd killed her first monster without any help.

"Good job Indie (another nickname). Let's get home as soon as possible." The lover of Iris told his daughter. He started the engine of the

"Wh-wha-what was th-that thing?" She stuttered.

"Well when you were born I made it my job to learn all I could about the Greek Myths that aren't really myths. I believe that was a Telkhine." He drove faster to the house, afraid another monster would attack.

"D-does Jess know?"

"Oh gods no. Remember she's a devout Christian makes Colin and Brad go to church on Sunday. So, you can't tell her or the boys. It may put them in danger." Dira nodded she hated her step-mother mainly because it had been just her and her dad forever. Then she bumped into a pole then he laughed so hard he walked into the same pole. Cliché, right? Then they started dating then to marriage and now she's a big sister.

She loved her little siblings, but they could be pests. Mommy's little boys. Believed every word that came out of her mouth. So naturally they said bad things about her and she tried to not get mad she really did.

"Ok. Dad, can I go to camp? Even if it's just one summer so I can get proper training then I can come home and never have to go back!" She spurted the idea.

"I don't know. I'll talk to Jesse." He answered. The rest of the car ride was quiet and the ADHD child couldn't stop squirming.

Jesse was jealous, not the she has something better than me jealous. More of he loves her more than me jealous. She tried to love Indira, but Indira didn't want a mother figure so they ignored each other. It had always been this way. Then Colin was born and Indira absolutely adored him. Jess tried to connect to her through that, but as soon as Jesse and Indira were both with Colin at the same time Indira stopped spending time with him. Now they send bitter responses to each other. Jesse always wanted a good relationship with Indira, it was always that way, Indira just pushed her away.

Allen rushed his daughter through the doors off their town home in the outskirts of Boston.

"Hey babe! How was your day?" Jesse specifically asked her husband completely ignoring Indira who was standing there still in complete utter shock.

"Eventful, definitely eventful." He answered.

"I'm going to my room." Indira told her 'mother'.

Jesse looked at her clearly, her eyes were rapidly changing color, "What's wrong with your eyes?" She asked rudely.

"I don't know." Indie turned and trotted down the stairs to her bedroom, Justice bag in hand.

"Allen." Jesse said in a dangerous tone.

"Might as well tell you." Allen was firm on most things but when his wife got 'that' tone he knew to tell the truth and now. The boys being at a playdate Allen and Jess not needing to take care of them went to the living space.

"What is up? You and Dira seem distressed." She expressed.

"We met a Telkhine." He told her.

"A what?"

"A Telkhine a dog, seal thing from Greek Mythology." He said in a dead serious tone.

"But that isn't real." She enforced, "There is one God and he created us and he rules all."

"You were wondering why her eyes were changing colors rapidly. That isn't natural, at least to us mortals. She was frightened because of her first monster experience."

"Then why are her eyes changing colors? If she was frightened then why would they change colors?" 

"Her mother is Iris, goddess of the rainbow. She is feeling many emotions so she doesn't have a certain color to choose because it's more than one emotion."

"That isn't true because Iris isn't real. She's a myth made up by the Greeks to explain things."

"I'll show you. Indira!" He yelled for his daughter. "I named her Indira because it means rainbow. This is all real I assure you."

"Yes dad." Indira popped up from the basement.

"Touch the couch and turn it some crazy color." He instructed her.

"I-I've never done this before and in front of a mortal." She complained. Jess felt bitter at her last comment.

 _She's got crazy powers and is half-god and here I am a mere mortal nothing special about me,_ Jesse thought.

"Come on. I told her. Apparently, she's clear-sighted." He assured her.

"Clear-sighted?" Both girls asked at the same time.

"When a mortal can see through the mist. And before you ask the mist is a barrier so that mortals don't see monster and the weird stuff that you do."

"Oh. I might as well do it." Indira sighed. She laid her hand on the couch and closed her eyes. She thought of a rainbow then red to orange to yellow to green to blue to purple. The going back to green her favorite color. She promptly fell onto her bum. Allen stood so fast he almost hit the ceiling.

"Dira! Are you ok?" He asked. Jess was still wide-eyed with amazement.

"Yes, just a little dizzy." She replied rubbing her head.

"So now our couch is green, great." Jesse's first words were.

"I'll change it back." She got to her feet and grabbed the couch.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Her father asked.

"Yeah I can. Just a quick surge of power then I'll go lay down. I promise." She again laid her hand on the couch and closed her eyes, thinking about the nothingness of white.

"Time to go lay down."

"K dad. Talk to her about you know what." She stumbled down the stairs. Jess felt a wave of nausea wash over her. What did he want to talk to her about, divorce, another kid?

"Don't worry I see that look on your face. I am not divorcing you. Indira wants us to send her to a camp over the summer with people like her. It's completely safe, but I don't know if we should let her go. I think that I will miss her too much." He sighed.

Jess weighed her options, on the one hand a whole summer without that little monster, on the other hand torture her out of her mind. In Jesse's mind, it was an easy decision.

"I believe that we should keep her here. I would also miss her too much." Jess lied she figured any torture was good torture.

"Well if you think it's best. I'll tell her later."

Indira retreated to her room after her magic trick, which wasn't a trick. She couldn't believe everything she had done. It was insane in her mind, if only she knew that there were people with powers much more than hers.

She sat up and looked around her room, the wood floor cold on her feet as she got up and looked at everything with new eyes. She saw her green comforter on her bed. A cat statue that she got from her Aunt Tracy. Her dresser with her jewelry rack and her new clothes. She wanted to test something. She looked in her mirror she concentrated on changing her hair to a light green shade, instead she overdid it and along with her hair, her clothes, eyes, the ground surrounding her feet and her skin had turned a light shade of green, like a plant.

"That's not good." She muttered to herself. A knock on the door. She turned back to her normal color.

"Come on in!" She yelled.

"Hey Dira! Oh, we discussed going to camp and well, we decided to not let you go." He said fast.

"What!?" She screamed. The smile that had been on her face had turned to anger. Her eyes a light red not fully wanting to show her emotion.

"We decided we'd miss you too much and maybe you'll mature more next year." He scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortably.

"But dad!"

"No buts. What's done is done, now it'll be time for dinner soon get washed up." He ordered. Allen hated being the bad guy but he felt it was for the best.

Indira laid on her bed exhausted from everything today. She started plotting, plotting her escape.

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Please give me campers for later use. I love getting reviews.**

 **-Psyche Castle**


End file.
